eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Epic Repercussions
in The City of Paineel| next = | displaytl= y| altname = | }} Requirements *You must have completed Fiery Jewel of the Underfoot. *You must be able to speak Draconic. *You must currently have your class' Fabled or Mythical epic weapon. *Even though you can start the quest at level 80, you need to be at least level 85 to zone into Vasty Deep: The Vestigial Cella. Steps #Speak with Lama Mukhlisah at in Quel'ule, which is located in The Stonebrunt Highlands. #Lama Mukhlisah needs many items in order to hold the conversation with the ancient scholars. #*Hunt slitherstrike mambas to obtain an unscathed venom sac, a rare update. The mambas can be found around . #*Hunt Stonebrunt scintillas for six glittering particles. These are common updates from scintillas which float around . #*Harvest four Aglthin Pondweed at the bottom of Aglthin Pond. (clicking breaks invis) #Return to Lama Mukhlisah who awaits you behind the Mausoleum of Scholars at . She will then summon a risen scholar who speaks of a tome penned by Reba Garus. After the scholar has spoken, hail Lama once more. #Seek out a book about spell transference within Erudin's great library. #*Head into the Library of Erudin. The update can be found on the second floor of The Erudin Archives, above where Archivist Fahim is located. "attack him to raise the bookcases then jump on the platform above on the left side. He will stop attacking you when you reach the top", look for an open book lying on any of the tables. #Return to Lama Mukhlisah at in Quel'ule. #Collect the items required to perform the spell transference. #*The 8 ensorcelled mercury can be found as uncommon updates from killing flowing mercury in The Hole around . #*The Erud Binding Powder is obtained by killing V'lad Olkeen in the Erudin Research Halls. #*The Mindflow Crystal is in Demitrik's Bastion; a click update obtained at . You will need to kill the first set of nameds (Shirinu, Tirini and Protector Ghondu) to activate the ladder and teleporter to get to the area where the update is located. A cleared zone will work fine for this update. #*Convince a dragon to part with their blood of their own choice. ##Defeat Queen Gwarthlea in Vasty Deep: The Vestigial Cella. If you have already killed Queen Gwarthlea in the past, you can skip this step and use a cleared instance instead. ##Hail Delahnus the Dauntless in Vasty Deep: The Vestigial Cella for the dragon blood. #Speak to Lama Mukhlisah in Quel'ule at . She will tell you that she can no longer help you. #Seek out Sa'ib Waseem in Paineel at . #Sa'ib agrees to meet you at his hut in Toxxulia's Reach. Speak to him there to complete the quest. Rewards Rewards= *An Enervated version (effects removed) of your class' Mythical Weapon *A trophy (house item) of your class' Mythical Weapon *One or more Grandmaster-quality spells that duplicate the effects of your class' Mythical Weapon *The book Seeress Ealaynya Ithis's Prophecies: Book One |-| Fighter= Berserker *Enervated Dragon's Temper *Wall of Hatred *Whirlwind *Trophy: Dragon's Temper Bruiser *Enervated Gorynn's Fist *Fist of Gorynn *Unyielding Resolve *Trophy: Gorynn's Fist Guardian *Enervated Vel'Arek *Wrath of Vel'Arek *Trophy: Revitalized Vel'Arek Monk *The Enervated Hand of Serenity *Perfect Serenity *Trophy: The Restored Hand of Serenity Paladin *The Enervated Truth of Marr *Holy Avenger *Marr's Favor *Trophy: The Truth of Marr Shadowknight *Enervated Sedition, Sword of the Bloodmoon *Seething Hatred *Touch of Death *Trophy: Sedition, Sword of the Bloodmoon |-| Scout= Assassin *Enervated Fang of Ichor *Assassin's Flurry *Trophy: Fang of Ichor Brigand *Enervated Havoc, Blade of Treachery *Havoc's Treachery *Trophy: Havoc, Blade of Treachery Dirge *Enervated Lamentation of the Intrepid *March of Blades *Trophy: Lamentation of the Intrepid Ranger *Enervated Eagle's Talon *Trophy: Eagle's Talon *Eagle's Talon: Grandmaster Swashbuckler *Enervated Charm's Way *Swarthy Ways *Trophy: Charm's Way Troubador *Enervated Ayonic Axe *Ayonic Inspiration *Trophy: Ayonic Axe |-| Priest= Defiler *Enervated Dream Scorcher *Nightmares *Tribal Spirit *Trophy: Dream Scorcher Fury *Enervated Wrath of Nature *Wrath's Blessing *Nature's Wrath *Trophy: Wrath of Nature Inquisitor *Enervated Penitent's Absolution *Absolution *Cleansing of the Soul *Trophy: Penitent's Absolution Mystic *Enervated Cudgel of Obviation *Spiritual Warding *Spirit Tap *Trophy: Cudgel of Obviation Templar *The Enervated Impact of the Sacrosanct *Divine Light *Impenetrable Faith *Trophy: The Impact of the Sacrosanct Warden *Enervated Bite of the Wolf *Nature's Restoration *Infuriating Thorns *Trophy: Bite of the Wolf |-| Mage= Coercer *Enervated Eye of the Siren *Siren's Gift *Siren's Stare *Trophy: Eye of the Siren Conjuror *Enervated Elemental Dominance *Elemental Mastery *Trophy: Elemental Dominance Illusionist *Enervated Mirage Star *Mirage Mastery *Trophy: Mirage Star Necromancer *Enervated Vazaelle, the Mad *Secrets of Vazaelle *Trophy: Vazaelle, the Mad Warlock *Enervated Death's Grip *Acid Rain *Negative Void *Trophy: Death's Grip Wizard *Enervated Dragon's Marrow *Focused Mind *Trophy: Dragon's Marrow Credits